Hollywood
Profile "From showtime to go time." As one of the stars of the hit show Cruise Control, Hollywood looks forward to kicking butt both on and off the screen. Never tell him the odds, since his reckless and impulsive nature will likely get him into more trouble than he's ready to handle. Ever since the death of his partner on Cybertron, he's been milking the 'I work alone' angle, though usually ends up reluctantly teaming up with other Autobots for assignments. Nicely armed in both Robot and Vehicle modes, Hollywood comes equipped with the tools of the action movie trade. His Aston Martin Rapide form makes him quick and agile, while his Robot form keeps him armed and dangerous. Over inflated ego aside, Hollywood has no problem fighting to live free, even if that means he's got to die hard. Skills: Acrobatics, Sharpshooting, Stunt Driving History After the initial battle on Cybertron and the death of his partner, Hollywood followed the Autobots to Earth. There he found himself stationed in Los Angeles and eventually found his way to Hollywood, California. Taking on the role of a stunt car in movies produced there, he became one with the movie star lifestyle and eventually started a friendship with star Jackson Abrams. Soon enough, Hollywood resurfaced (with Jackson in tow) to assist the Autobots with their protection of Earth from the Decepticons! Of course, that was before Cruise Control the Movie came out, marking an end to that cult hit. While Hollywood moved on to a deep assignment in the world of motion pictures, he has once again returned to the Autobot spotlight with the rebirth of the television series that made him a household name. No matter what's thrown at him, you can't keep an action bot like Hollywood down. Characterization * Hollywood does all of his own stunts. * Hollywood has mad love for Terrans. Especially Terran women. * Hollywood embodies his name just as much as he embodies the Autobot Way. * Hollywood has a tendency to intermingle cinematic vocabulary with his own. It can be confusing to those that don't exactly spend all of their time in front of the big or small screen. * Hollywood is voiced by: Will Smith Music I'm Comin' by Will Smith ♬ "It's Showtime." Feelin' Myself by Nipsey Hussle ♬ "Drift With It." Fastlane by Bad Meets Evil ♬ "Too fast, too furious." Axel F. by Harold Faltermeyer ♬ "They're not just regular cops, okay? They're super cops." Logs 2034 Coming Soon. 2029 * Test Run -- Autobots vs Decepticons in the worldwide Chinatown. Except not. Filmography Hollywood has been an active participant in the world of entertainment for quite some time. Here's a glimpse into the biographical world of the amazing Hollywood! * Wandering Way: Hollywood's first major role was as the over expensive car on this popular soap opera. He belonged to the hunky jerk: Jonathan Thurston. * Dr. Go: Hollywood plays the vehicle in this high end spy flick based on the epic Jane Bond novel. * Ride Hard: Hollywood plays a rogue detective that has to protect a building from insane terrorists. * Ride Hard 2: High Score Crazed terrorists take over an airport and it's up to that same rogue detective to take them down. * Ride Hard With A Vendetta: Turns out that the terrorist he killed in Ride Hard is the brother's cousin's sister's uncle's long lost twin. This time Hollywood has to protect Los Angeles. * Free Parking: In a strange twist from his classic roles, Hollywood plays a young bot that can't find love. That is until his best femmebot friend announces her engagement! * Drift: Hollywood stars as the main vehicle in this classic car racing motion picture. * Cruise Control: A hit television series that had a solid four year run, about a government agent and his artificially intelligent super car. * Live Free or Ride Hard: Hollywood is back in the saddle as his classic rogue detective's hometown is threatened by a deadly virus and he's the only one badaft enough to stop it. * Cruise Control - The Movie: The movie to accompany the show and launch it from its cult following roots to mainstream. * Beverly Hills Bot: As hot shot wisecracking detective Axle Folly, Hollywood is sent from his inner city station to Beverly Hills to crack a drug case wide open! If only Beverly Hills wanted him there. * Cruise Control - 2nd Gear: The spinoff series to reboot the Cruise Control franchise for television. Hollywood reprises his role as the car of the future, with a hot new driver. * Iron Mech: Taking on the iconic role of Tony Spark, Hollywood fights for justice and style as the Invincible Iron Mech! * Drift 2: Reverse: A journey back onto the mean streets of underground racing as Hollywood makes a return to one of his better films. * Beverly Hills Bot 2: Reprising his role as Axle Folly, Hollywood attempts to bust some more bad guys in this sequel to the box office smash. * D3: Tokyo Sunrise The third installment in the Drift series takes place in the heart of Japan, as Hollywood helps an undercover cop take on the Yakuza. * It's A Good Day To Ride Hard: Hollywood is headed to Moscow to help out the son he never knew he had in this long-awaited sequel to his Ride Hard saga. * Drift 4-Ever: The street racing saga comes full circle with Hollywood once again taking to the underground for some deep undercover action to try and bust some worldwide car thieves. Players * Jay (Current)